<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birds out Shopping by VampirePaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326342">Birds out Shopping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin'>VampirePaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Grocery Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee, Dinah, and Helena grocery shopping for food.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Bertinelli &amp; Dinah Lance &amp; Renee Montoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Friendship Flash Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birds out Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/gifts">aelisheva</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t care what we get as long as we have coffee and donuts,” Renee said.</p>
<p>	“Wow, I know you are a walking 80s cop cliché, but really?” Dinah said. The light smile on her face and the tone of her voice said she was teasing.</p>
<p>	“If it works it works,” Renee said.</p>
<p>	Helena was pushing the cart through the grocery store, following Dinah and Renee. She looked uncomfortable. Dinah and Renee had offered to do the shopping, but it was Helena herself who insisted that she had to come.</p>
<p>	“Energy drinks, gotta get those,” Dinah said as she dropped a six pack of energy drinks into the cart.</p>
<p>	“Those are all sugar and caffeine,” Renee said.</p>
<p>	“I know,” Dinah replied with a grin.</p>
<p>	“I’d just like to get some water,” Helena said.</p>
<p>	“Come on, Helena, you have to want more than that? These are for when we are working,” Dinah said.</p>
<p>	“I like jerky,” Helena offered.</p>
<p>	“Good, jerky it is then,” Renee said.</p>
<p>	“You know what we need? Frozen dinners and cans of soup, for when we don’t have time for real meals and don’t want to pay for takeout,” Dinah said.</p>
<p>	“Good idea,” Renee agreed while Helena silently nodded her own agreement.</p>
<p>	The three women were filling the cart high with food. They weren’t worried about the bill as the Bertinelli fortune could feed an army for years and still have money left over. Helena had assured them not to worry about food expenses.</p>
<p>	“How about some gelato?” Helena volunteered, almost shyly. She still wasn’t that great with social situations even after spending time with Dinah and Renee, Helena was much better at killing situations. “It’s like ice cream. I used to eat it in Italy while I was training.”</p>
<p>	“I’ve never had gelato,” Dinah said.</p>
<p>	“Same.”</p>
<p>	“Was it a bad idea?” Helena asked.</p>
<p>	“No, we’ll just try it today!”</p>
<p>	Gelato was added to the pile of groceries.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>